Forest
Forests are any high concentrations of trees. In Black & White, they are a very important resource of the game, providing more wood than anything else. Forests can be natural or artificial. Natural Forests Natural forests are the ones that start out on the world by default. They are a single object instead of a group of individual trees. Pulling a tree out of one of these forests will make them shrink, and cause several smaller trees to begin growing at random spots around it. If enough trees are pulled, the forest disappears. Natural forests will not grow, either automatically or with miraculous rain. Therefore, it is often a good strategy to pull out all of the trees as soon as you notice the forest, so that it may spread over time. Artificial Forests Artificial forests are large groups of individual trees, either planted and watered, placed together by a god or creature or by using a forest miracle. Creating and Mantaining Forests Starting Out The benefit of creating and mantaining forests is a virtually unlimited supply of wood at minimal cost. To do so, one has simply to pick up a tree and plant it on the ground, away from buildings. If the tree releases a puff of green smoke, it landed on fertile soil and can be watered to create a forest. If the puff is brown, the soil is sterile due to proximity to buildings, and the tree must be relocated to start a forest. Growing the Forest After a spot has been chosen, using the water miracle will make the tree grow (if it isn't fully grown aready) and release a sprout, which in turn will release more sprouts when watered, and so on. Making a single tree become a big forest with just a few miracles. When the trees are grouped up without much more room for sprouts to grow, the trees should be slightly separated to make more room for new trees. Trees and Soils Different trees grow best in different soils. By hovering the hand over the ground and hitting F1, a text will appear, telling what type of soil it is (grass, sand, etc.) Most trees will grow best on grass, but palm trees will grow best on sand. A tree planted at the right soil will produce sprouts faster, which, in turn, will grow faster when watered. The Forest Miracle The forest miracle produces trees for belief, but the trees produced yield little wood, however, if one of the miracle trees is replanted and watered, it will produce a sprout. When the miracle ends or is canceled, the sprout will remain as a normal tree, yielding normal quantities of wood. Additional Tips and Tricks *Hotkeying (Ctrl + number) is a good way of keeping track of any forests planted. *Different trees will give different amounts of wood: the generic, big trees (Oak, Olive) give the highest amount, followed by pine trees, then palm trees and finally bushes, which give the fewest amount of wood. The forest miracle will produce the best trees based on the terrain on which it is cast. *The Norse wonder increases the power of the water miracle, making it more effective to grow forests. *The Celtic wonder increases the power of the forest miracle, causing each tree produced to be worth substantially more wood (This does '''not '''affect the wood gained from normal trees!). *Growing forests in isolated areas (I.e. islands, behind the temple, very far away, etc) helps protecting them from villagers and rival gods, which will deforest them faster than they can grow. *Wolves are known to hide and sleep inside natural forests during the day. At night they travel in packs and if they manage to find villagers, they will generally slaughter them. Keeping an eye on such forests is a good way of preventing wolf attacks. Source http://www.wischik.com/lu/senses/bwhints.html Category:Black & White Category:Resources